The present invention relates to an oxygen gas analyzing device for measuring the oxygen content, or density, of gas in a flue.
Heretofore, gas in a flue was sampled with a gas sampling tube in an oxygen gas analyzing device of the general type to which the invention pertains. The gas is sampled by extracting a sample with a gas suction device such as a pump or an ejector and the gas thus sampled is supplied to the analyzing device which is positioned externally. After analyzation, the sample is discharged into the atmosphere. This system suffers from difficulties in that the tubing of the device can be corroded or clogged since the temperature of the gas which was high in the flue is decreased to room temperature and in that it is necessary to provide a driving source for gas suction.
An object of the invention is thus to provide an oxygen content measuring device which is free of the above-described problems accompanying a prior art device of this type. More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a solid electrolytic element type oxygen gas analyzing device based on a direct coupling system in which no drains are required for a sampled gas and the provision of a driving source is unnecessary for sampling the gas.